


Of One Flesh

by Courier_Aphra



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guilty Pleasures, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_Aphra/pseuds/Courier_Aphra
Summary: Courier Six returns to Zion Valley unable to shake her experiences with Joshua Graham from her mind.  After returning to the flourishing paradise she finds out that she has been on Joshua's mind too.[A kinktober themed story I was challenged to do since I've always done slow-burns. This is based off a personal story that I did off my own Courier so there will be a plot among the smut]





	1. I'll Be Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have never written a non-slow burn before and honestly it is already proving to be quite a of fun. Originally this was supposed to be several kinkober prompts but I felt like fleshing it out in order to do someone like Joshua the justice he deserved. Love it or hate it, let me know!

When the Courier had first left Zion four months ago, logic had told Joshua that it would be the last time he would ever look upon her. She had done her job for the Happy Trails Caravan by opening a route to the surviving New Canaanites and had stood alongside the Dead Horses and Sorrows during their fight against the White Legs with both fierceness and integrity. In doing so she had destroyed many of the enemy with a vigor that Joshua had once known in himself in the days of his Legionary youth. Six, as she called herself, had held her end of the bargain and earned her map of the Grand Staircase, her way back home to the Mojave; And yet she had gone beyond that. She had stayed at his side when he had Salt-Upon-Wounds on his knees groveling like a dumb animal for his miserable life. Joshua would never forget the intoxication that washed over him when his .45 was pressed against Salt-Upon-Wound's head and his revenge so close it was literally a trigger pull away. They would all pay for the wrong they had done to him; Salt-Upon-Wounds, the White Legs, the Legion, and Caesar most of all. He hadn't heard nor cared what Salt was squealing about until he had heard Six's voice.

"This isn't what I signed up for. You need to stop and think about what it is you're doing here."  She withdrew her hunting revolver from Salt-Upon-Wounds, gazing at Joshua.

"Don't listen to this thing!" He spat, feeling molten fury pulse through his veins. "His cries are those of a mad beast stuck in a thicket! He gave no mercy to my family and I will give none to his."

"Joshua...stop. You've already won. Look around you," Her gaze flickered to the two-bullet ridden White Legs at his feet, "There is no need to kill him."

"He has a debt to pay for what he's done, and I've come to collect. And so, he's chosen to cower in the water like a dumb animal."

The way that Six looked at him would forever be emblazoned in his mind. Her face was soft and tranquil, but it was the glitter in her green eyes that had betrayed her emotions of sympathy and determination. It had touched a part of him he thought he long since buried.

"If what you believe is true, he'll pay for it later. The Sorrows don't need to see you do this."

Joshua had felt his heart falter when the breath left his body. He looked down at the savage whimpering before him and the broken bodies of his companions. For the first time in what felt like years, he felt his eyes open and saw the truth of what he was really doing.

"I want to take from them what they took from me, from my family. In this life. I want them to suffer. I want all of them to die in fear and pain." The words spilled from Joshua's lips in bitter truth as he looked back at Six.

"I want to have my revenge. Against him. Against Caesar. I want to call it my own, to make my anger God's anger. To justify the things, I've done. Sometimes I tell myself that these wildfires never stop burning." He let out a defeated sigh crossing his arms. "But I'm the one who starts them. Not God. Not them. I can always see it in my mind. The warmth and the heat. It will always be a part of me. But not today. Go, get out of here." He said finally looking down to the once proud now groveling chief. "Go back. Back to the Great Salt Lake."

Salt-Upon-Wounds needed no more motivation and fled into the shallow waters of the Virgin River disappearing with a speed that only came from a prey running from a predator. Six remained still, her doe eyes still locked on Joshua, who holstered his weapon. The Burned Man found himself frozen and unable to turn from her. A pregnant silence had grown between the two with only the sounds of the river filling it. Oddly enough, it was Joshua who broke it.

"That's it. It's finished. Thank you for... staying with me. I couldn't have done this on my own. Let's go find Daniel. Tomorrow will be here soon and there is much to do. " A small yet unmistakable smirk crept on the Courier's sun-kissed face when she reached out for him, her small hand resting on his bandaged arm. It was the first time someone had touched him since the Grand Canyon.

"Sometimes all you need is someone there to make things clearer. Let's get going."

Two days later Six was gone as fast as she had arrived and when the first of the Happy Trails Caravans arrived a few weeks later, Joshua knew that she had made it back to the Mojave safe, which he convinced himself was enough to satisfy him. Six was young, bright, and had shown herself to be of a good heart despite her involvement in whatever turmoil the NCR and Legion were in now. While he had made it known that she would always be welcome in Zion, he doubted that the place would ever have what she needed compared to what New Vegas had given her. However, that did nothing to stop her from visiting Joshua's thoughts.

At first, she would only come to him at night, after the day's work was done, and he was alone in his bed in Angel Cave. The thoughts had started out innocently enough, fantasies about conversations he would never have with her or showing off the most glorious parts of Zion that she wasn't able to see. She had shown herself to be a smart woman, a trait he always appreciated. She was not a follower of Christ, but whenever he had sat by the fire to read the scripture she had been right there with him to listen. It was a respect that the New Canaanites hadn't seen from many Gentiles.

 However, it wasn't too much longer before those wholesome thoughts took a much more dishonorable turn. He thought of the way her eyes looked at him, how her hand had felt on his. Soft, warm, and comforting; He would regret not reaching out to touch her as well, to feel her as man was meant to touch a woman who wanted him. It was those moments  Joshua would imagine her stripped of her clothing and wonder what that plump body would look like writhing under him. It had been so long since he had known any carnal comforts.

"This isn’t right." He scolded himself on one of those nights when he felt a familiar tightening in his groin when those lustful thoughts came upon him.  "Look at yourself."

And he then he did, seeing nothing but scarred, discolored, twisted, and puckered flesh. The only thing that had survived his second baptism where his eyebrows which strangely enough, he had found quite humorous. Although, a dark fuzz was starting to appear back on his tarnished scalp but he wouldn’t fool himself into thinking that his hair would grow completely back. However, it was a small comfort to know that some part of him was still "normal.” 

“ _I won’t dishonor her like this.”_ Defeated, Joshua Graham had pledged to push her from his mind and to focus on things that truly mattered.  

After the White Legs were defeated there was much to keep him busy in terms of rebuilding and reorganizing the Dead Horses and Sorrows after the battle. Both tribes had asked Joshua to stay with them while they put back together their lives and he could not find it in his heart to deny them. He made sure to stress that he would not be their chief for longer than they needed him. They had been more pleased than he had seen them in months. Daniel, upon hearing this, also made it his intention to stay in Zion to "help spread the light in the darkest of times," but Joshua knew far better. Daniel would never trust him completely and he was staying to keep an eye on him. The missionary was a good man and bore no malice and wanted what was best for the tribes, a sentiment they both shared.

With the Battle of Zion months behind them, trading between the neighboring tribes began to flourish once again and the sight of a Happy Trails caravan was becoming more common. Often, they would carry goods such as cookware, fabrics, food, scrap, and other basics where the Dead Horses would trade herbs and the precious fresh water that was abundant in Zion while The Sorrows sold their Yao Gui skins and soaps made from the beast's fat. According to one of the Happy Trails traders, it was a luxury item for the Mojave and surrounding areas.

New cloth and wood constructed huts were erected in place of the flimsy beds that had been built when fear of attack from the White Legs was a constant threat and fleeing from Zion seemed imminent. The crops were strong, and the Virgin swelled with fish, but to Joshua the surest sign of prosperous and blessed times was that several of the Dead Horse women were already with child. Little ones had a way of bringing the light and joy of God into unsure times. When he was younger man setting out on his first (and only) mission, Joshua was convinced that he would live the typical life of a New Canaanite; Marriage and a large family. Perhaps that had been God’s plan for him before he turned away from the fold, but that was no longer his calling.  Life had gone on as the Lord willed it and it seemed for the time, they were favored. There was plenty to keep Joshua busy, but the Courier that has stayed with him was still seldom far from his mind no matter how busy he kept himself. She had found in a place in his head, but he would not let it consume him.  By God, he didn’t even know her true name.

 One particularly warm morning when the Caravans were due to arrive early at the Northern Passage, he had left Angel Cave with the intention of purchasing some scrap metal for repairs to a batch of .45 pistols that had been recovered. He would spend his day attending to them and whatever repairs would need to be done. What he found however when he arrived at the Northern Passage, was the one person he had spent much of his free time convincing himself he would never see again.

There she was, Six, all 5 foot nothing of her, perched on the back of the main wagon.  Joshua's body went still and felt as if he had been stricken dumb by the Lord himself. When the caravan pulled to a stop, warm dimpled grin plastered itself on her heart shaped face when her green eyes spotted the former Legate.

She looked exactly how Joshua had remembered her; Dark sable hair that hung in loose curls just above her shoulders, fair skin teased by the Mojave sun, and a slight chubbiness to her that gave her an innocent and youthful appearance.  She had mentioned to him once offhandedly that if not been for all the running around she did, she'd surely grow to the size of a super mutant. He had brushed the comment off in his usual coldness as it was hardly something he was concerned with. Six even wore a similar outfit from her first visit; Dark worn out jeans, a purple and black plaid shirt that was only halfway buttoned up revealing a black faded camisole, dark boots, and lastly a thin dark brown leather jacket that was zipped open.

Yet what had really grabbed his attention was the massive duffle bag across her lap that she clung almost desperately to.

Six had returned to Zion and from the looks of it she intended to stay quite a while.

 

O.o.O

The journey had felt twice as long returning to Zion than it had been when she first visited the valley. Part of the blame was on the caravan wagon; Every bump and pebble made sure that they were heard loud and clear in each one of the Courier’s joints. The other half was the ever-constant stream of anxiety that flowed through her since she had booked passage back to Utah.  She fumbled endlessly with the platinum chip bound by a leather cord around her neck, finding a strange sense of comfort when she ran her fingers over the raised numbers.

 _“I really am doing this._ ” She had told herself no less than a thousand times over the journey. _“Going back to Zion…now of all times.”_

Six had known they were getting close to Zion by the smell of the air; Wildflowers, juniper, and fresh water running through the sunbaked sandstone. It was like a physical barrier between Zion and Mojave making her feel that she was crossing into another world than just another state.  Joshua Graham had told her several times that Zion was different than other places. He believed that it was a monument to his God’s glory and during the sunrises, it was hard to argue with him.  She wished she could have brought Rex and let him run free and play in the clean waters of the Virgin, maybe even chase the fish, but in her heart, she knew he was in his rightful place at his master’s side. Cass would say some smart-ass remark that surely would make her laugh and shock the color from Daniel. And Boone...Boone was too indebted to his grief to see beauty in anything anymore.

Not like Joshua. Joshua understood and felt the beauty of his home despite all that had happened to him. He was cold, but not callous, and still within him showed a bright light that Six couldn’t shake from her mind.

 _“It is a great comfort to know that, in the end, there is light in the darkness._ ”

His sermon was not lost on her despite her skepticism on his faith. Six wanted more of the light and she couldn’t deny it any longer to herself that she wanted that light from him. Whether or not he would accept her was an entirely different story. The first thing that she would take care of once she arrived was to get a bath and wash the smell of the desert and brahmin from her. She has taken care to pack all her essentials in her pack ranging from ghost flower oil and lip rouge to straight razors, stimpacks, and her sniping rifle. Her personal weapon, a hunting revolver, rested comfortably at her side in her leg holster. Her weathered binoculars, a gift from her Papa during his Legion days, rested next to the gun. That would be a whole other bridge to cross when the time came.

“Alrighty missy, we’re just about at the Northern Passage now. You’re planning on paying me for all those snack cakes, right?” The lead caravanner asked glancing over his shoulder to peer back at Six. She had indeed turned her corner of the wagon into a Fancy Lad graveyard.

“Sorry about that,” She murmured, pulling out a pouch of caps that she had set aside for this very reason. It was more than enough to cover any expenses she had eaten, but she wished to stay in the good graces of the caravan. Six had long since accepted that her stomach was a bottomless pit of which there was no appeasing. Eager to get out and walk again, she let her short legs dangle from the end of the wagon and swung her feet. The last time she had walked this road there had been an ambush, but this time her fortunes already were taking a far different turn.

Joshua Graham stuck out worse than a hungry deathclaw in a brahmin heard; Tall, lean, and perfectly postured as he stood alone beside the Northern Passage bridge. It wasn’t his linen bandages that made him stick out as much as the was the way he carried himself. There was something ancient about the Burned Man and it wasn’t something found in the Mojave. She could feel the smile spread on her face as her anxiety was seemingly being replaced with a more pleasant sensation of giddiness. She gave her duffle bag several firm squeezes as she regained control over herself, although, the smile refused her leave her face.

“ _I wonder if he recognized me,”_ She thought as the caravan came to a stop. In a flash, she had hopped out with a little grunt as her legs adjusted to being back on firm land. Six strapped her bag to her back, wincing as one of her many items jabbed at a bruise in her back.

“Hey, you.” Six beamed shifting the overstuffed duffle bag across her shoulder and giving him a little wave as before she’d wipe some of the dust from herself. She could feel the heat from her cheeks flushing when Joshua finally approached her. He was unchanged from when she had first left Zion; Still just as imposing as she imagined he must have been when he was the Malpais Legate and still seemed to have that permanent stick up his ass from the way he looked down at her. Although in fairness, the top of her head only just reached his shoulders. Most people did have to look down to speak with her.  

 _“Oh God, maybe this was a mistake.”_ Six murmured biting her lower lip. Normally she regarded herself as a good reader of people’s emotions, but with The Burned Man’s face being entirely covered, save his brilliant blue eyes, she felt herself at a disadvantage.

“Courier,” He greeted in his normal low tone and taking care to avoid her gaze in favor of the heavy pack on her back. He was surprised that she did not tip over from its weight.  “What brings you back to Zion?”

“ _You,”_ She wanted to say, but thought better of it. She would be casual for now, until she had gotten a better understanding on how the last few months had treated him.

“Well, from our last meeting you told me I would always be welcome here,” The Courier once again adjusted her bag as she felt the strap dig into her shoulder. “I was hoping that offer was still standing.”

Joshua’s eyes finally met hers, causing a flutter to arise in Six’s belly. They were the only thing that seemed unaffected by his “Second Baptism,” as he called it and yet ironically, they always seemed ablaze. Slowly, he nodded his bandaged head.

“Of course. You were a good neighbor in our time of need and God be praised, you’ve come to us in better times, so we can give you a far better welcome than before.”  Six’s face became aglow as a toothy smile came across her young face. It was not lost on Joshua that she had failed to answer his question, but he wouldn’t push the subject until a more private time presented itself.

“Thank you, Joshua,” She shifted her bag once again, “It is good to be back already.”

“Let help you with that. Travel from the Mojave is never easy.” The blush returned to Six’s cheeks as she shook her head. She wasn’t a weak person, she knew that, and now she wished to make sure Joshua knew that as well.  

“I got it. Honestly, I carry more across the desert, but two weeks on the caravan wasn’t the gentlest.”  This time it would be Joshua who would shake his head at her stubbornness.

  “Even Christ had help carrying his cross. I do not think it would be below you accept assistance. If you wish to wait so I can attend to come business, I will walk with you back to camp. Things have changed since your last arrival.”

Six chuckled at this despite his serious tone. Shrugging, she agreed and carried the bag over to a rock by the bridge to give Joshua some privacy.

“ _It feels so good to actually get to walk around again. Those quick stops on the way here weren’t enough.”_ She kept her eyes focused across the bridge knowing if she started stealing glances at Joshua, she’d be unable to stop. Despite never seeing the extent of his burns beneath his bandages, there was no denying he was still an attractive man. Yet it was his manner of speaking that had first drawn her in and the sounds of voice that had kept her hooked. There were more nights than she would care to admit that she had touched her most intimate parts at the memory of Joshua Graham’s voice. Boone had nearly caught her once when they were camping by Red Rock Canyon and that had been enough to snap her into the reality of her situation. She wanted Joshua Graham.

Going against what she knew to be wise, Six glanced over at The Burned Man who was still in conversation with one of the several caravanners, her eyes falling to his rear end of all things. Often, she had heard Joshua speak of “The Lord,” his glories, and his works that he had apparently done for humanity.

“I’m going to have to start believing in his Lord,” She whispered to herself, “ Because I’m looking at his work right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Six's last bit of dialog was inspired by a piece from JinglyJangly http://jinglyjangly.tumblr.com/post/144642867395/stopthatjpg
> 
> Because let us be honest, Joshua's bum was carved by the angels.


	2. Honest, I do

Zion hadn't changed much in Six's absence, although there was undeniably a far more peaceful ambiance now that the White Legs were gone.  Heads still adorned spikes along the road however, as a reminder to anyone who meant the Valley or its people harm that the Burned Man still protected the sacred place.   Despite the mercy that Joshua had shown Salt-Upon-Wounds, his legend was still as strong as ever and the lack of any further attack on his new home was evidence enough of that. The only real danger left would be Caesar's Frumentarii but after the White Legs, he knew that wasn't an issue for the immediate future.

" _Curious to know what they would think to see Malpais carrying the luggage of a profligate woman,"_ He mused to himself.  Six followed alongside of him wandering away ever now and then to take in the beauty around her. Despite the hefty load that he carried, he didn't mind her eagerness in the least.  It was another trait that he admired about her; She was a worldly woman whom he had seen gun down those who meant her harm, yet still maintained a naïve charm. She had not been broken by her experiences, but had used them to make herself stronger.  As they neared the river that lead to the Three Marys, the strap had begun to chafe furiously into Joshua's skin causing him to shift noticeably uncomfortable. He had hoped to do so without attracting the Courier's attention, but luck was not on his side. 

"Hey, are you sure you don't want me to take that?"  Stopping, her dark brows furrowed together as she offered her hand. Guilt wormed its way into her gut and was given away by the grimace on her face. "If it is making you uncomfortable or bringing you pain then-"

"It isn't," Joshua shook his head, motioning her to continue. One of the last things he wanted from anyone, let alone her, was pity. "I'm not as young as I once was."

Six began to laugh and continued along the path.

"Oh yes, the man who I watched run, swim, and fight for hours on end before taking on one of the most feared leaders in the Utah, and brought him to his knees mind you, is such an old guy. How could I forget?" Her tongue poked out at him and for a moment she was sure she could see the faint outline of a smile through his bandages.

"God willing, the same will happen to you." Clearing his throat  he felt his face warm with embarrassment. "Mind the traps." He wanted to change the subject and fast, but once again the Courier was not going to let him off the hook that easy.

"I doubt it. With all the trouble that seems to find me, I'll probably go out some stupid way like misjudging the height of a jump or getting a cazador stuck in my armor. Its nearly happened more times than I care to admit being honest."  Joshua made no comment choosing only to shake his head.

"I don't think that is the plan for you Courier, but only God knows that for certain." Again, Six giggled following just a bit closer to his side.

"I see little has changed while I have been gone, Joshua." 

They continued along the Eastern Virgin with little more said between them. Joshua stole glances at her whenever she would start to wander again and found it harder to look away each time. The Courier was perhaps not the prettiest in the conventional sense, but to him, she had ignited something inside him that had not been lit in many years. No one would ever be able to convince him that she wasn't one of the most beautiful women he had been in all his 50 some years.

" _You're too old for her,"_ He told himself when he caught himself smiling over the Courier's fascination with the sunfish in the river.  " _It isn't fair nor right for her to expect her to think of you more as her elder."_  And yet when he watched her bend to her knees and lean over to tease the fish with her fingers, he found his resolve weaken and his mind slip back into the lustful haze he had worked so furiously to pull it from.

Sex had started innocently enough, he had been only 18 and it was the night that he and Edward had conquered the first of the Blackfoot's enemy tribes. There had been a celebration that night, but at that point a small part of Joshua had been determined to lead a strict life.  When he had left the new Caesar's victory party in favor of sleep and prayer, however, he had found a naked woman lying on top of his bed.  She was a tall, willowy woman with waist long mousy brown hair and had reminded him of the old holotapes he had seen of ballerinas. He could still remember the embarrassment that had swelled in him and how much he had stuttered when he tried to show her out. That was until she had taken him into her arms and laid him on the bed under her. She seemed to understand his inexperience and took pleasure in showing him how to thrill her. Where to touch, where to bite, where to suck, and how to move.  Her name had been Ankti, which to her tribe meant "Dancer,". They had danced many more times after that. Joshua never did know what had happened to her.

When he had been Malpais he had known countless women, most of whose names and faces had faded into obscurity.  During those days, one rule from New Canaan had stayed him, he never took anyone into his bed who proved unwilling. He was a butcher, violent and savage, but rape was something that turned his stomach even back them. Edward had convinced him it was just another part of war and while Joshua knew it to be wrong, he still turned a blind eye to what his troops did.  It was something he prayed forgiveness for every day.

However, there had been more than enough of those willing to quench his lust and accept him in their mouths, throats, or where ever else he pleased at the time. His favorite nights had been when they had bent over and invited him into their bodies as if they were both no more than beasts and the fucking had been straight to the point. That is all it ever was and had been; Fucking.  As the years passed, Joshua was sure many had come to him simply looking to avoid the other Legionnaires, but it was not a thought he cared to dwell on for long.    

Six's laughter pulled him from his reminiscing and he quickly noticed she was still on all fours.

"Good Lord," He groaned walking off without her. He wasn't angry at her in the slightest, but at himself for getting wrapped in such thoughts when all she wished to do was enjoy Zion and to relish in a creature that was no longer in the Mojave or would try and kill her. Yet here he was, thinking of just what it would be like if he dropped her things and buried himself inside her along the river, not giving a damn who watched. He was more ashamed of himself than he had been in many years.

O.o.O

Six felt her cheeks burn when she heard Joshua's voice dripping with fury before taking off. She had become ultra-aware of herself and how silly she must have looked while giggling like a child over something as dumb as fish. 

 _"I'm 24, not 3,"_ Giving herself a mental chastising, it was no time before she caught up with Joshua.

"Hey, sorry about that," She said, touching one of his bandaged arms, "I have a habit of getting caught off track sometimes. The stories I could tell you..."

"Don't think of it."  He muttered shifting the duffle bag and refusing to look at her.  This time the heat in her cheeks grew from frustration as she reached for him again, stopping in front of him when they approached the Dead Horse camp's watery entrance.  Her lips pinched together in a thin line as her green eyes narrowed up, forcing Joshua to look at her.  She had done this with Boone when his dark moods struck more times than she could count.

"Hey, seriously, are you okay? You seem more... uptight than normal."  Six watched Joshua’s dark brow arch and after a few moments, his shoulder became lax in what seemed like defeat.                 _“Maybe he really didn’t want me back in Zion… maybe I remind him too much of what happened with Salt-Upon-Wounds.”_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she unexpectedly felt Joshua’s hand cupping her cheek.  A small gasp escaped from her parted lips as her body froze. The Burned Man’s bright eyes dove into her and for a moment, Six was sure that he was able to see her very soul. The top half of his fingers which had been darkened from exposure, were coarse and callused, but they brought to her a bizarre sense of comfort.   She felt tiny compared to his tall and lean build, but it was a feeling she only found even more attractive. The fact that it was the first time that Joshua had reached out and touched _her_   was not lost on the young courier.  She found herself in that fleeting moment hungering for more, to feel the rest of his skin on hers and to experience what the rest of his touches would be like on her body.

“Joshua…” She whispered, wanting to close her eyes and drink in that moment, but she found herself unable to look away from him. His thumb pressed the corner of her mouth, prompting her to be quiet.

“I have made many mistakes in my life, Courier and some days those mistakes make it harder to keep on the path than others. Today is one of those days.” His voice was more solemn and lower than she had ever heard it as if he were confessing a crime. Her green eyes narrowed, trying in vain to find any trace of emotion or hint in what he meant, but Joshua wore his masks well.

“You told me that the first time we met,” Six began in a hushed toned, “I thought I understood it then, but I’m not sure I do now.”

“As I said, do not think of it. My sins are my fault alone. I apologize if… if I made you feel any different.  Truth be told, I am pleased that you are back in Zion.” With that Joshua withdrew his hand, leaving Six with a sudden feeling of emptiness and delight at the same time.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me being back?  You can be honest with me, although I have never known you to be anything but.” She added with an empty chuckle. Joshua crossed his arms before nodding his head.

“Yes, I told you that you would always be welcome to Zion and my tribe. I am aware that words do not mean much in the Mojave but here it is sometimes all one has. Come now, Follows-Chalk will be most happy to see you back as will Waking Cloud.  Word spreads fast in the valley and your arrival is a happy occasion to all.”

A grin grew slowly on Six’s face until her cheeks became sore.  While it was true that she was eager to see both Follows-Chalk and Waking Cloud again, her initial fears were finally at rest. It was enough to know that Joshua was happy to see her again.

“Thank you.” She said softly. She was never one inclined for shyness, but it was undeniable that this man caused some strange things to happen to her.

“There is no need to thank me. It is all by your doing.”

O.o.O

“Hoi! I didn’t think I would be seeing you again, let me tell you!” Follows-Chalk gushed pulling Six into a tight bear hug. The Courier couldn’t help but chuckled in between stealing breaths as she was pressed into his strong chest.  She has nearly forgotten the genuine warmth of the people of Zion and how good they had been to her. Follows-Chalk was the first friendly face, she had seen in the valley and the young man had become what she imagined a younger brother to be like.  Joshua had gone to put her things away in Angel Cave when Chalk had spotted her as he came back from a hunting party with several others of the tribe.

“I wasn’t away  _THAT_ long! But I’m going to be gone permanently if you end up crushing the ALL the air out of me!”

“Got soft in all that civilized land, neh?”  He laughed finally releasing her. Six poked her tongue out at him putting her hands on her hips.

“Me getting soft? You’re the one who’s gotten tubby!” She teased back before finally taking in the sight of all the tents that lined along the river. The Dead Horses new homes were far from ornate, but they were still far ahead of the previous crude bedspreads from her last visit. They reminded her all too strongly of the individual tents that she had seen in The Fort and in other Legion raiding camps. She wondered if Joshua was aware of this.

“Much has changed since last time,” Follows-Chalks said when he saw her taking in canvas and fur made tents, “With the White Legs gone, we can do some real living now.”

“Yeah… I can see that,” Six murmured determined to keep her unease to herself for the time being. “Where is Joshua’s tent?”

“He still has not risen it. Says that he wants to make sure that we’re all taken care of before he worries about himself. Once the flooding season starts we will move. But that won’t be for a long while!”  The Courier only nodded in response feeling her smile start to slip.

_“What exactly happened to only being the acting war chief while the White Legs were a threat?”_

“So, have you come back for Joshua?” Follows-Chalk asked. Six suddenly felt herself choke on her own saliva and began coughing furiously. Her face and ears grew hot at his bluntness as well at the innocent smile gracing his face.

“Wha-What? Why would you ask something like that?”  After giving the Courier a firm pat on the back, the young man shrugged his shoulders.

“You two seemed close during the time you were here.  Why else be here unless it is for popping the gecko, neh?” Six was sure that she now matched the color of a giant fire ant when she buried her face in her hands. There was no malice in Follows-Chalk’s voice or else she would have slapped him. He was being his honest self, most of the Dead Horses were the same way. It was only logical they would view sex with the same attitude.

“Popping the Gecko? Jesus Christ, Chalk please don’t ever say that again! And for the love of all that is holy don’t say that to Joshua either!”

“Whew! Why so worked up?” He asked, arching his brow, “Do they call intercourse something else in the Wastes?” Before she could answer, they were interrupted.

“Courier! You have returned!” Waking Cloud, followed by Daniel and two small children, a boy and a girl no older than 6, and an infant that was in a sling tied to its mother, had arrived at the Dead Horse camp just in time for Six to remember Joshua had said that word spread quickly in the valley. The two elder children had quickly scurried off to join several of the Dead Horse children as their mother greeted her former companion. Daniel, as usual, wore a small frown on his face.

“Waking Cloud! Daniel! It is good to see you both again! I was planning on visiting your camp tomorrow, so I am glad you saved me a trip. I’m assuming these are your children you were telling me about last time?”

“Oh yes!” The mother gleamed pointing at first the boy then the girl, “My oldest and only son, Learning Bear, my second Rain Doe, and this,” She continued opening her sling to reveal a sleeping infant who didn’t even seem to be a year old, “This is my youngest, my Moon Fox. Because of Daniel we are both still here.”  Six reached out to touch the sleeping babe’s small fat fingers feeling her heart instantly melt. Children were not in her current plan for the near future, but there was no denying that a sleeping chubby baby could break through the coldest of exteriors.

“Waking Cloud, I hardly did anything,” Daniel protested causing the mother to snort, “You have brought far more children into this world than I have.” 

“Your children are all beautiful,” Six whispered, taking care not to wake Moon Fox. “How have you all been?”

“Most blessed. My children came home healthy, our crops are flourishing as they never had before, and soon I will be busy at my work again in a few moons' time.”  Daniel cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably.

“God willing things will stay that way. Where is Joshua?”

“In the cave. He insisted on taking my things in there until I can get settled in.” Six replied still fawning over Moon Fox.  This however only seemed to make Daniel more uncomfortable.

“Settled in? Oh, how long do you plan on visiting Zion? Or are you just passing through?” 

“Um…” The Courier arched her brow at the Missionary. Clearly, he had no desire to roll out the welcome wagon like his peers did. “I haven’t really thought about it to be honest. Is something going on that I should be aware of?”

“No! No, of course not. It is just that there has been a lot going on in the Valley lately and…” His bumbling was interrupted by Waking Cloud.

“We must celebrate your return to us! There are many of the Sorrows who wish to meet and thank you!”

“Hoi, that sounds like a good idea!” Follows-Chalk added, “Now we can show you a proper celebration among our people. Something that they will hear even in your lands.”

“Well…I’m not really one to shy away from a party, but honestly I don’t want any fussing about over me. I didn’t come to Zion to disturb any of you.” Six watched as relief washed over Daniel’s face which was starting to irritate her. She and the Missionary hadn’t seen eye to eye with how to handle the White Legs, but their brief relationship always seemed friendly enough.           “Unless there is a problem with that Daniel?”

“Not at all. However, I think it would be best if I spoke to Joshua about all this.” She wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes and to confront him right there in front of their friends, but logic got the better of her. Instead, she kept her face as blank as the masks that the White Glove Society was so fond of wearing apart from a polite smile.

“Well, I will just have to go get him then, won’t I?” Turning on her heel, Six headed to Angel Cave using most of her willpower to keep herself from stomping. The cave was empty, unlike her first arrival when many of the Dead Horses used it for shelter. Her arms were crossed, and her face had formed a pout as she headed up the cave wondering exactly what seemed to be the issue with the New Canaanites in regard to her return.  Had she offended them in some way and not even known it? Running through any guesses she had, Six approached Joshua’s area of the cave before she suddenly found her body rendered immobile at what she saw.       

The Burned Man sat at his table, knife in hand, and carving up what looked to be an apple. What had surprised Six was that his head and consequently his face were completely unwrapped.

Joshua’s skin, as much as it embarrassed her to admit, was much like that of a ghoul’s. Its color was similar to the color of both new and old rust and was as scared as a Yao Gui’s favorite marking tree. After nearly 4 years of healing, the Courier couldn’t not even imagine how bad burns must have been originally. The only area that had seemed to been spared Caesar’s wrath somehow was the skin around his eyes. The fire had unsurprisingly burned away his hair, but a small bit of growth did seem to be returning which was noticeable even from the fair distance she was at.  However, even though his wounds, it wasn’t hard to see that at one-point Joshua had been conventionally handsome.  His face, while a mess of scars, bumps, and discoloration, still retained its shape. His face was diamond shaped and his cheekbones were set both high and prominent. Even his aquiline nose did nothing but compliment what was left of his features. His mouth was thin and bore several scars that looked more like he had been cut with a blade than burned.

Six stood mesmerized as Joshua brought up one of the apple slices to mouth and she watched as a bit of juice ran down his chin. Her belly began to burn and her mouth watered at this intimate sight. She had never seen this much of him before and to see him just at ease for once was a rare moment indeed. The only other time she had seen him relaxed was when he read his scriptures by the campfire, but even then, he remained bandaged. As much as Six wished to keep watching him, her creep factor was dawning on her.

“Ahem, Joshua?” She approached quietly, regretting it almost instantly when she watched him jerk back and knock his apple to the floor. He quickly turned away from her and began to reach for the bandages that hung on the back of his chair.

“Courier, I apologize. I had guessed that Follows-Chalk would keep you busy for some time. This is not the easiest sight to behold.” Six approached the table now standing opposite of him, her cheeks flushed.

“What? No Joshua please, are you kidding? Don’t apologize for eating food! I’m sorry I sort of snuck up on you. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.”  She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and take away whatever it was he felt. Letting out a defeated sigh, Joshua stood up and faced the Courier.

“Courier, I-”

“Six, Joshua, people call me Six.” The petite woman held her high and looked straight in the Burned Man’s eyes. “You never call me by name. I’m more than just a courier you know.”

“I very much doubt that your Mother and Father gave you that name.” He mused watching as she tensed at this. She began to rub at her forearms and let out a half-hearted scoff.

“What does it matter? You went by Malpais. Kind of too far off to be just a nickname, wouldn’t you say?”  She shot back watching as Joshua arched his dark brow. There were not many people alive who knew or could even speak that name.

“We all have parts that we choose to reveal only to God. Yours are far more subtle than mine.” Joshua watched as Six moved to his side of the table and for a moment he was sure that she meant to slap him. Instead, she reached for him like she had done when she stayed with him when he had nearly killed Salt-Upon-Wounds. He could feel her warm touch on his exposed fingers and for a moment he had nearly forgotten what they had been discussing.

“I hide my name to protect those I care about Joshua,” Six whispered still looking up into his eyes. Her head swarmed as if one hundred cazadors had built a hive in her brain and her limbs felt as if they had been turned to goo by a plasma gun. “That includes you.”

Joshua pulled his hand away from hers and shook his head, taking a step back. At that moment Six felt as if her body had been plunged into a river of ice when a sharp pain spread across her chest.

 _“He doesn’t want me.”_ Tears had begun to swell in the back of her eyes, but she was determined not to shed them in front of him of all people. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,”_

“Cour…Six,” He said in a hush toned, “Look at me.”

“I am looking at you,” She replied, “What is your point?”

“My skin, my face, my whole body… all of it is how you see it now. There are some parts of me which I will never feel anything again… with others, even the slightest sensation is like being in the fire all over again.” Joshua’s shoulders began to slouch and his voice thickened as he continued. “It is not as bad as it once was I will admit and perhaps, God willing, time will continue to heal me, but nothing will ever take away these scars.”

“We all have scars, we’ve all been to battle. Again, what is your point?”

“Look at me, Six.”  The Courier shrugged her shoulders and scoffed.

“I am looking. I’m not blind, you know. I see your scars, I see the burns, and I know who you are. The point is, is that you could have the head of a bighorner and the body of a mutant and that wouldn’t change how I feel.”      Once the words had started to flow from her lips, Six knew there would be no stopping them. She didn’t care, she wanted him to know even if it ended in a rejection and another two-week ride back to the Mojave. “I care about you Joshua. If I am being honest, one of the reasons I came back was to see you again… to be with you.”

Joshua found himself at a loss for words and all the sudden found himself light headed. The woman he had spent the last four months fantasizing about was here and bearing her heart to him. Nothing felt like reality anymore and it seemed that his senses were quickly abandoning him. He cocked his head, looking down at her unsure if he had somehow trapped himself in one of those daydreams of her. After what seemed to be hours, even though it was only seconds, the Burned Man found the voice that she so adored again.

“Six, I won’t deny that I have developed… feelings of affection for you and that I hold you above most in my thoughts. However, I do not think it responsible to act on those feelings.”

A light had come across Six’s face as a smirk had replaced the grimace that had been there. Her eyes blazed up at him while her lips gently parted. She had come all too aware of her pounding heart beat when she gently licked her pink lips. Joshua’s eyes remained firmly tied to hers as he felt himself lean into her.

 _“By God,”_ He thought to himself, feeling his mouth go dry, “ _She is trying to seduce me.”_

“Tell me that you don’t want me then and I will leave Zion with no hard feelings.” Six whispered finding herself well within Joshua’s personal space. “Tell it to me.”

His blue eyes darted back and forth for once not able to calculate what the next course of action would be right to take.  He knew he should physically turn her around if need be and walked her out of the cave and back to the Northern Passage if he had any honor, but the thought of her leaving again… it was too much for him to think about.

Letting his instincts take control, Joshua Graham leaned his head down and pressed his scarred lips against hers.

Six’s body became rigid unable to comprehend at first what was happening until she felt his hand on the side of her neck, his calloused fingers softly caressing her goose bumped flesh. She began to tip toe to ease the height difference and let her body fall into his. Her small hands rested on his shoulders as his started to sluggishly travel to her waist. The taste of the apple was still fresh on his lips and Six could not help but poke her tongue out for a taste. A growl came from Joshua’s throat as he pressed the Courier closer to him when he had felt her tongue. His stomach began to knot as his tongue began to prod her mouth for entry and to his delight, she eagerly let him in. The Courier’s mouth tasted of a mix between mint and honey mesquite which he knew to be a common confection in the Mojave, and the smell of ghost flower from her hair engulfed him. As Joshua’s hands began to explore the soft area around her hips and waist, he felt his groin began to tighten. His cock was already swollen to an uncomfortable point and for a moment embarrassment had come over him.

 _“Has it really been so long?”_ He thought as Six’s soft belly bumped against his bulge. At first, he hoped that she somehow took no notice of it, but that was quickly thrown out when she purposely pressed herself against it once more. Breaking the kiss, Six’s green eyes glittered, her lips reddened and a mischievous grin was plastered on her young face. 

“I want you to do that more often,” She said, reaching up to softly touch his scarred chin. “Does this hurt?”

Joshua shook his head, his hand now cupping her small face.

“God willing, I would do it every day.”

“Oh?” Six replied, tilting her head, “What else?” Her hand leisurely drifted to the large bulge in his jeans. Beaming up at him, she watched as Joshua inhaled sharply grabbing her hand.  Before he was able to reply there was a sharp cough.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Daniel stood cross legged and leaning against the cave’s entrance. His face was no more sour than usual, leading them both to believe that he had missed a majority of what had happened.  “Joshua, when you are able, I would like to talk to you, alone preferably.”

“I will be right there, Daniel. Give me a moment and we will talk for as long as you need.” Joshua replied in hushed toned before Daniel turned away. The moment she was sure he was gone, Six broke out in laughter. Joshua only smirked before once grabbing his bandages from off the chair. “This will need to be taken care of. Something has him riled up.”

“When doesn’t it?” Six asked, letting her hand rub up against his. The Burned Man took her hand, briefly bringing it to his lips before he would begin the task of wrapping himself. “We’ll talk later?” Her voice was a low as if she wasn’t sure it was right to ask.

“Of course.” Joshua replied, still not able to take his eyes away from her. Six merely nodded in response, taking the opportunity to leave. Before she got too far, however, she stopped turning to face him.

“By the way,” She said as her lips curved into a toothy grin. “My name is Anna. Not many people know that so let’s keep it Six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Daniel!


	3. I Can't Begin to Tell You

“What is she doing back here?”  Daniel’s eyes looked past Joshua, who was finishing wrapping his face, and found the large duffle bag leaning against a second bed that had been set up against the cave’s back wall. “Are those her things?”

“They are. Until her own tent can be raised she can stay here if she so wishes. As for how long she wishes to stay, well, your guess is as good as mine. Is there a problem Daniel?”

The Missionary was becoming visibly uncomfortable and started to rub the back of his neck.  Joshua could see the wheels in the young man’s head turning as he tried to pick his next words carefully.

“I don’t know if the Courier’s influence will be good for the Sorrows. Between us and what happened at The Three Marys, I’m not sure another outsider would be best.”

“Her name is Six.” Joshua replied in a gruff tone causing Daniel to jerk. “The Dead Horses and the Sorrows are their own people. Normally I would be of one mind with you to let things run their natural course when it comes to outward influences. However, they aren’t children and they are fully aware that part she has played in their lives. She is our guest in Zion and if she wishes to make it a home, I believe that she has more than earned it. Did not the Lord say the liberal soul shall be made fat: and he that watereth shall be watered also himself?”

Daniel let out a defeated sigh, his hands resting loosely on his hips and his head bowed.

“What exactly is going on between you and the C…Six I mean? We may not be living in New Canaan anymore, but don’t you think we should be upholding its ideals? Unless I have completely missed something, and you and she are planning on marrying?”

“I believe that is between us and God.”

Daniel put his hands up in defeat, letting out another sigh.  Joshua could tell he wanted to say more but had thought better of it. In truth, he was grateful for him backing down almost solely for the fact that he was looking for answers that he didn't have. The other being that it wasn't any of his damn business.  

"You're right, it is. Just...please remember that it isn't just God watching. As much as you and I have both tried to fight it, the Sorrows and Dead Horses look up to you. I pray you lead by a good example."  With that, the Missionary took his leave. When Joshua had been Daniel's age, he would have throttled anyone within an inch of their life for lesser than Daniel's prying. He would not be the head of the Dead Horses for much longer, he had promised himself that, but even if was to be a chief for life what he did in his bed was his business.

The New Canaanite view of sex was officially a very strict one; It was meant as a mutually pleasurable experience, one of utmost intimacy, that had been given to them by God. It was also meant to be shared only between husband and wife.  However, the views had gotten somewhat lax over the years, and while premarital sex it wasn't considered as reprehensible as it once had been, it wasn't exactly accepted either.  Everyone knew it happened, but it was the elephant in the room that no one acknowledged. However, if the conception of a child occurred than a speedy marriage was still to be expected with no excuses.  In truth, Joshua wasn't even sure if he could even have children. The damaged to his genitals had luckily been minimal and had healed over without any loss of feeling and minimal scaring but between the pitch and flames, he was sure there had to have been some sort of lasting damage.

_"I've gotten soft,"_ He reflected returning to his table where he spread out several types of scrap metals, tool and pistols. He had always prided himself on his repair work and when times proved troubling, immersing himself in either fine tuning or polishing always proved to be balm.  It wasn't the case this time. 

Joshua was unable to pull himself from the fresh memory of the taste of Six's mouth and the way her body had responded to his. It was almost as if she had been made to perfectly fit to his form, as if in her arms was exactly where he belonged.  His hands trembled at the thought. 

_"_ Why don't you just start planning your honeymoon since you insist on getting so ahead of yourself? _"_ Grumbling under his breath, his eyes rolled when he realized that he was screwing in a bolt the wrong way.  Continuing with his work, Joshua caught himself making endless novice mistakes as his thoughts again drifted to the way Six's belly had brushed against his groin and without missing a beat, he felt himself growing hard.  With his tempter now fueled by his ever-growing frustrations, Joshua slammed the empty pistol down and tossed his multi tool behind him.

" _Surely Adam wasn't as inept as this when he met Eve."_

_"_ Now either that gun just insulted your mother, or I would say you were a bit frustrated there, Mr. Graham." Six looked utterly delighted with herself as a pointed smirk crossed her face and her hands rested lazily on her hips.  The light from the torches cast her in an amber glow rendering Joshua speechless. "You okay?" She sauntered over to Joshua's side of the table, her eyes inspecting the pile of weapons he had laid out. He wanted to pull her into his lap and feel her against him once again, but he fought against it.

"Yes, I'm sorry you saw that. My temper got the better of me."  Six's soft gaze turned to him, her smirk shifting into a gentle smile. Her fingers brushed lazily against his arm before her hand found his. Joshua gave it a gentle squeeze, his dark calloused thumb caressing her smooth skin, he felt his frustrations fade.

"It happens," She replied returning the squeeze, "Did I get you into trouble?" Shaking his head, Joshua rose from the chair still holding her hand.

"No, Daniel is concerned with the influences on the Dead Horses and Sorrows.  I think he is troubled by what happened when we drove out the White Legs. That somehow their souls are more at stake than before. With your return it has made it more real for him."  Six looked at Joshua, her face twisted in disbelief.

"We had to do it Joshua! Zion is their home! The White Legs...Salt-Upon-Wounds...they needed to be shown that they couldn't hunt people down like prey and butcher and destroy whatever they wanted! If you had run he would have taken away their home, their history, and both the tribes would be always looking over their shoulder for the rest of their days! How can he not see that?"

"It is easy to romanticize about the road not taken. Daniel is a good man, so do not mistake his concerns for wounded pride, but he has trouble casting his burdens on God."

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat him up?" She grinned as Joshua shook his head and smirked from beneath his bandages.

"While I believe you could, that won't be necessary. Give him time."

"I hate being patient." Six grumbled letting her head fall into his chest. He had a woodsy scent to him, like the smell of ozone after a storm and sandalwood and a subtle hint of mint that she assumed was for his burns.

  Unable to help himself, Joshua wrapped his arms around her and let his chin rest on top her head, the smell of hair bringing back the memories of their kiss.   It was enough for him just to have her in his arms and be able to feel her even through the bandages and burns. "There is a feast going on tonight in the camp. Follows-Chalk was telling me that there has an abundance in food lately and they have been looking for an excuse to party. I apparently came at the right time."

"It's been a long time since we have been able to celebrate. We've were too busy cleaning up the mess the White Legs made and getting everyday life back on track. It will be good to rejoice in our progress."

"You all earned it. What does your book say? Something about taking the time and seasons?"  Joshua looked down at her, unable to hide the surprise in his eyes.

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted. It is from Ecclesiastes."

"I skimmed through it after I left. That part just stood out to me since it still seemed relevant. Waking Cloud is taking me to some place called Fat Man's Misery before tonight. It's a hot spring that apparently has been walled off since before the War." 

Joshua knew the place well and had discovered the spot early on when he first arrived in Zion. He felt a small bit of envy for Waking Cloud as he had hoped to show the Courier the spring himself. Still Zion was a large place and he would have plenty to still show her.

"Good, I think you'll enjoy it. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Six let herself linger for a few more moments before Joshua would release her and she found her

"Am I staying with you, in here?"

"Not with me, I will be staying in one of supply tents until something more appropriate can be arranged."  A frown tugged on Six's lips as she gathered a small pouch of toiletries from the bag.

"I don't want to kick you out of your home Joshua. I can always find another place to settle in."

"It's not something to trouble yourself over. If it were an issue I would not have arranged it. Enjoy yourself while you are here, it was what Zion was made for."

 

O.o.O

Six was not enjoying herself.

Sweat drenched her body and began to soak into her clothes which made them cling to her like another layer of thick skin. Her muscles screamed with every step she took up the steep canyon wall while her heart pounded furiously.  Waking Cloud on the other hand had a pep in her step and was humming to herself while blazed on as if they weren't scaling a nearly 90-degree mountain side.

"Come now Six, it is such a site! I promise!" She encouraged motioning her to keep up her pace. Six could only gawk at the midwife in amazement. While it was true that she had always on the chubby side, the Courier had spent her life hiking and scaling mountainsides and there was no denying that she had always been on the more agile side, but Waking Cloud seemed to be truly inhuman.

"Hooooow?" Six grunted to herself adjusted in the small leather bag that held her supplies before pushing on to join her beaming companion. Her Pip-Boy gave a quiet beep drawing her eyes to the dimmed screen; The neon green boy wore a grimace despite being in perfect health. At first, the Pip-Boy had made her uneasy when Doc Mitchell had even it to her as it had somehow known her full name and medical history the moment she put it on, although Mitchell had told her that it had picked up that bit of information when she had first woken up. However, the device had quickly become a new extension of herself and proved its vitality with its maps, Geiger counter, and most importantly its radio. She now felt naked on the rare occasions she'd take it off.

"Anna Salander," glowed from under the frowning boy which was her only complaint about the device. With everything she was doing and had done, it was best if her name was kept hidden for her family's sake even if they were 2000 miles away.

_"2,014."_ She reminded herself pushing her feet forward growing more flustered with each step. She wanted a bath, she wanted a bed to lay down in, but most of all she wanted to shoot whoever the hell had shown Waking Cloud this spot.

"Do you not see? Did I not tell you it would be worth it!" Once they had reached the top, Waking Cloud pointed down to a grotto surrounded by a honeycomb of smoothed amber sandstone. Surrounding the sparkling turquoise water was a trove of lush green plants mixed with wildflowers and it was almost enough to make Six want to dive in head first.

"There is no arguing with that one bit." Six awed at the shimmering water down.

"I knew you would like it. My husband and I would come to this spot often before Learning Bear was born. It was our special place." Waking Cloud's smile began to falter before she shook her head and motioned Six to follow. Six wanted to reach out as they descended a much less steep hill towards the grotto but found herself unsure of what to say. The Courier knew herself lucky to have never experienced a loss like the one her former companion had suffered. Until she had arrived in the Mojave, life had been a relatively easy ride.

"I know a lot was going on when you heard about his death... have you been okay?" She finally asked when they got to the sandy shore of the grotto. Waking Cloud hesitated and looked out the water as if her answer would be found there.

"When you first told me of his death, it was easier then because I did not have to think on it.  The White Legs kept me from feeling my grief, but once they were destroyed, that is when it became real. Watching my children come home without their father... it is a sight I hope never to see again." The midwife was silent for several long moments before she let out a sigh, the light once again returning to her face.  "The Father blessed me with the safe returning of my children; Not all could say the same. I miss him dearly, but we will meet again."

 "Do you think you will ever marry again?" Six asked suddenly thinking of her own parents. The two had never left that cheesy passionate stage of love and in all the years they had been together, she had never seen one without the other. When the time came, Papa would likely be the one to go first due to his age, it was doubtful that Mum would stay just as strong as Waking Cloud but for her children's sake she would make herself hold up. If it was Papa that would be left alone, however...he would surely make himself follow her.

"Perhaps when my time of grieving is done, and the right man comes about. Until then, I must focus on our children." Waking Cloud unclasped her feathered collar and stripped herself from her deep blue linens before she dove gracefully into the water.  After unpacking her razor and oil, Six followed suit and happily pulled her soaked clothing off before tossing them into the clear water knowing the smell of sweat was next to impossible to get out once it set in.  The Platinum Chip, however, would never leave her neck while she could help it.

The water was tepid and caused her tanned skin to flush as she waded in and placed her toiletries on a nearby rock. She had no shame in her nakedness, although admittedly it had been a very long while that anyone had seen her that way.

_"Hopefully that will change soon."_ She thought feeling a grin creep across her face. Her mind wandered back to Joshua and the way he had kissed her; He hadn't been forceful, but his body had made it damn clear that he hungered for her in the same way she did for him.

"What in the Father's name is that!?" Waking Cloud exclaimed suddenly pointing to Six's ample breasts. The midwife swam over to her wide-eyed before poking into one of her companion's puckered nipples.

"What? Oh...," Six let out a soft chuckled and shook her head. "What happened in New Reno, stays in New Reno." Both of her nipples were adorned with a small silver barbell. She had gotten the piercings nearly two years ago in the infamous city on a drunken dare, a testament to the foolishness of her youth, and it dawned on her that Waking Cloud was the first to see them.

"My goodness," Waking Cloud laughed, "Your people do odd things."

"I can't argue with that. Jet is a heck of a chem and I’ve done more than my fair share of crazy things."  She replied before letting herself sink neck deep into the warm water. “Too many things…”

“Is that why you have returned? To find peace perhaps?” Waking Cloud’s voice became much softer, as if she were speaking to a skittish child and for a moment Six felt as if she were one. The Courier brought her knees to her chest unexpectedly feeling all too vulnerable.

“Things happened back at home,” She grumbled averting her gaze and looking at curled toes, “Things that I don’t know if I can talk about. Not yet at least.”  Her fingers wrapped tightly around the Platinum Chip before she pressed her lips against the polished metal.  The key to New Vegas hung around the neck of a naked 24-year-old courier in the middle of the Utah. The humor wasn’t lost on her, nor was the severity of the situation she had gotten herself into.

“It is good to speak with friends about uncertain times and to share your burdens.” The Midwife placed her hand on Six’s shoulder causing her to flinch. “You always have my ear and confidence. Have you thought of speaking with Joshua on what troubles you? He is a worldly man after all.”

                “I think Joshua has enough on his plate right now to worry about what is happening in the Mojave of all places.” Six chuckled finally able to face her former companion. This time it would be Waking Cloud who would laugh before letting herself fall on her back. “What?” She questioned arching her brow.

“Perhaps he would not care about the Mojave, but he would care about what happens to you. When you left Zion, it was clear that you had made an impression on him. Speak to Joshua when you are ready, you would be surprised. Until then, let the Father and Zion bring you peace.”


End file.
